


Daria vs. Terfs

by Gooseberridaniel (Peridaniel)



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, TERFs, egregious depiction of russian people, overly violent nerf gun usage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Gooseberridaniel
Summary: Lawndale High gets some exchange students with questionable views on trans people. Led by a mysterious anonymous self-proclaimed "Nerf gun master", Daria and the other students of Lawndale are on a mission to cleanse the school of them once and for all.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my Twitter got suspended (along with many other people's) for posting an anti-terf meme and one thing led to another and now... a Daria crackfic about terfs. 
> 
> Nothing is meant to be taken seriously in this fic except the terf hate obviously.
> 
> Special thanks to my buddy Lauren for helping me create this work of art.

It was a normal day at Lawndale High. Jane and Daria walked into the school together as they usually did. 

"So, what do you think's gonna happen this fine day?" Jane asked dryly. 

"Maybe the food in the cafeteria will be edible today," replied Daria. 

"I meant realistically," Jane said. 

"Attention, students of _Laaawndale_ High," Ms. Li's voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "I have exciting news! We have new exchange students visiting from Russia. Make sure to make them feel welcome, and show them your _Laaawndale_ spirit!" 

"So, when's the next red scare gonna be?" asked Jane. 

"Alright, kids from Russia!" Kevin yelled excitedly as he passed by the two along with Brittany. His smile faded a bit as he asked, "Um, where's that again?" 

"I heard it's in some snowy place, like the north pole or something," Brittany replied. 

"Aw, sweet!" 

Meanwhile, the fashion club conferred in the middle of the hallway as they usually did. 

"This is an irresistible oppurtunity for the fashion club," Sandi said. "Russian fashion is highly advanced beyond anything we have here." 

"Maaaybe theeey can giiive us their cloooothes," said Tiffany. 

"Guys, are you sure about this?" Quinn asked. "Russia is kind of... conservative." 

"Gee, Quinn, I see you're just as foolishly skeptical as usual," Sandi sneered. "If they're conservative, that means they must _conserve_ things, like their beautiful appearance." 

Amidst all of the talk of the Russian exchange students, the students of Lawndale saw a group of five unfamiliar teenage girls make their way into the main hall. 

Jodie immediately ran up to them and greeted them. "Hello, you must be the new exchange stu-" 

"Yes," one of them said bluntly, a thick Russian accent apparent in her voice. "And who are you?" 

"I'm Jodie Landon," Jodie replied, a bit caught off guard by the cold attitude. "I'm the leader of-" 

"Don't care," another girl said, shoving past her. "Not attractive sapphic woman. No matter to us." 

"Ooookay then," Jodie said, walking away.

"New girls seem like real rays of sunshine, huh?" Jane asked. 

Later, the students sat in Mr. O'Neill's room, waiting for English class to begin. Daria glanced up and saw none other than the Russian exchange students walk in. 

"Hello, new students!" Mr. O'Neill chirped as they came in. "You must be Svetlana, Sasha, Tatiana, Nikita, and Yana." He pointed at each of the girls.

"Correct," the one who was identified as Svetlana said. She had long, thin, light brown hair and wore a dark dress. 

"You are English teacher," Sasha said. She wore a gray and black dress and had ash blonde hair.

"Dirty male English teacher," Tatiana, who had shorter light brown hair and wore a green shirt with a black skirt, mumbled. 

"Look, we have important question," said Svetlana. She got up close to Mr. O'Neill and asked, "Are there any transgender students in this class?" She hesitated when saying the word "transgender" as if it was poison on her tongue.

"Um, no," Mr. O'Neill answered awkwardly. "Why do you ask?" 

"Trannies are disgusting," Nikita spat. She had very short chestnut brown hair and wore a light blue button up and black skirt. 

The students looked up from their books and notebooks and stared in shock at the girls. Daria simply looked at them with an angry look. She and Jane, who looked equally angry, glanced at each other. 

"Um, well, um..." Mr. O'Neill stammered. "I-I kindly respect your beliefs, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say such, such harsh things-" 

"Is not harsh," Yana said, who had blonde hair, a yellow shirt, and gray pants. "Is true. Disgusting, dirty men, simply trying to harrass innocent sapphic women like us." 

"I mean, I highly doubt that-" Mr. O'Neill began. 

"You've said enough," Svetlana interrupted. "None in this class. All that matters." The girls took their seats in the back of the classroom. 

"Um, you are aware of how ridiculous the assumption is that every single trans woman on the planet is only going it to harrass you, right?" Daria asked, turning to the back of the room. "And there are trans men, too." 

"Notion is not ridiculous," Nikita replied. "Is true. And trans men simply women wanting male privilege." 

"No bother, Nikki," Yana told her. "Is probably trans woman herself. Or more accurate- _himself._ " 

"Just because I have an ounce of logic and human decency doesn't mean I'm trans," said Daria. 

"Um, let's cool it down now," Mr. O'Neill said as the bell rang. "Let's start class." 

"Ok, I am _not_ dealing with stuff like _that_ for the entire school year," Jane whispered to Daria. "I'm no trans person, but come on." 

"It's ridiculous," Daria whispered back, nodding. "Let's just hope they at least keep their transphobia quiet." 

However, something told Daria that there was action that was going to need to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write actual quality fics (and I have one coming for this very show sometime within the next couple months). Go read them. k? Later.


	2. I cant think of a good chapter name sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back on my bullshit
> 
> terfs still suck and I'm still banned from Twitter 
> 
> fuck twitter and fuck terfs anyway read this

At lunch, the Fashion Club gathered around as they usually did reading their magazines and commenting on what was inside of them. 

"Guys, look at this," Stacy announced, holding up a page with a very gorgeous looking woman on it with long, flowing brown hair wearing a light blue dress. A smaller image in the corner of the page showed a man with a long beard and scruffy hair. "This trans woman has only been on hormones for two years and she's already so perfect!" 

"Woooow," Tiffany said with a smile. "Thaaat's amaaazingggg." 

"Truly an inspiration," Sandi added. 

"And a good call," said Quinn. "I mean, look at how unkempt that beard is. She made a _disgusting_ guy." 

"Um, how do you guys think I would look as a guy?" Stacy asked very quietly and quickly. 

"What did you say?" Quinn asked. 

"Um, nothing," Stacy said. "Nevermind." 

Suddenly, five girls shoved themselves onto the table, one of them pushing Stacy to the floor. 

"Um, who do you think you-" Sandi began, annoyed. However, her eyes lit up when she saw who the new arrivals were. "The new Russian exchange students! Why, it is very nice to meet you. I am Sandi Griffin, president of the Fashion Club." 

"Hmmm..." Svetlanka looked around the table along with the other Russian girls. "You are all quite... attractive," she said with a lustful grin. 

"Um, thanks," responded Sandi. "So, would you be interested in joining the Fashion Club?" 

"Club of sexy American women," Tatiana said to the others, who nodded in agreement. 

"We will join this Fashion Club," Sasha said. 

"Alright, we're happy to have you with us," Sandi said with a smile. "We'll have a meeting after school to inaugurate you all, but for now, you can eat lunch and look at magazines with us." 

"Yea," Stacy added, getting back onto the table. "We were just looking at this one." She showed them the magazine page she had just been reading with the other club members. 

The exchange students looked at the page and suddenly looked furious. "You dare show us this- this _otbrosy?_ " Yana asked very loudly. 

"I-is there something wrong with it?" Stacy stammered. 

"Of course there is something wrong!" Svetlanka shouted. "Yet another disgusting man trying to pass off for woman!" She turned to Sandi and stared daggers at her. "Do you approve of this perversion?" 

Sandi looked disgusted. "I, for one, think it's amazing that medical science can turn such an ugly looking man into such an icon of fashion." 

"You enable disgusting tranny behavior," Sasha snarled. "We no be in your tranny-kissing club. Good riddance." With that, the girls got up and left the table.

* * *

Family dinner at the Morgendorfer household went as usual. Jake happily served dinner, Daria buried her nose in a novel, and Quinn rambled on about the day's events while Helen half-heartedly listened and Daria sprinkled in random snarks. 

"And then the new Russian exchange students sat at our table, and we were gonna invite them into the Fashion Club, but they were _so_ rude," Quinn jabbered. 

"Uh huh," Helen mumbled, cutting up her food. 

"Like, we were reading an article on some trans woman and they called her a perverted man or something," Quinn continued. 

"What?" Helen asked, looking up in shock. 

"Oh yea, those morons," Daria added. "Yea, they went off on a huge rant about trans people during English class." 

"I think they're terfs," said Quinn. "I've heard of them before, but I never thought I'd meet any in real life. They're so... ick." 

"For once, I agree with you," Daria said back. 

"Yea, those damn terfs!" Jake said angrily. He cooled down, though, and asked, "What are terfs again?" 

"Trans exclusionary radical feminists," Daria answered. "Though I don't think there's anything 'radical' about them." 

"How on earth are they allowed to be so openly bigoted and get away with it?" Helen asked. "What if there are transgender students at the school? Daria, hand me the phone. I'm going to be giving your principal a call about this behavior." 

Daria did as instructed and handed Helen the phone. Helen quickly dialed the school's number and put the phone against her ear. 

"Hello, you have reached the main office of _Laaawndale_ High," Ms. Li chirped on the other end of the line. "This is Principal Li. How may I help you?" 

"Hello, Ms. Li," Helen answered, not nearly as excitedly as the other caller's greeting. "This is Helen Morgendorffer." 

Ms. Li grumbled for a moment before retaining her cheery persona and saying, "And what can I help you with, Mrs. Morgendorffer?" 

"I need to talk to you about those new Russian exchange students," Helen said. "I-" 

"Ah, yes, the Russian exchange students!" Ms. Li exclaimed. "They make a wonderful addition to the school, don't you think?" 

"Well, actually, my daughters say that they heard them say some questionable things," Helen said. "Apparently, they've been making some derogatory comments about transgender people." 

"Everyone has the right to their own opinions about such controversial things, Mrs. Morgendorffer," Ms. Li simply responded. "And they also have their right to express them. You cannot tell me to take away their freedom of speech." 

"Are you kidding me?" asked Helen angrily. "What if there is a transgender student at the school who feels threatened by language like that?" 

"It's harmless expression of opinion," Ms. Li stated. "They aren't doing anything to harm any trans person. So as far as I'm concerned, any transgender student is allowed to choose their lifestyle choice and everyone else is allowed to express their opinions of it." 

"This is more than just an 'expression of opinion,'" Helen said. 

"Not to me, it isn't," Ms. Li said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have important work to do." The line went dead. 

Helen slammed down the receiver. "Figures that that snake of a principal would be a transphobe bootlicker," she mumbled. "I swear to God, if there is a trans student at Lawndale High and those 'terfs' lay a single finger on them, they'll be hearing from me." 

Daria and Quinn glanced at each other. If their own principal wasn't going to do anything about blatant transphobia, would there be any way to get rid of it?

* * *

The next morning, when the sun was just rising and most of the town was still asleep, the light flickered on in another Lawndale household. 

The figure inside stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He scanned himself, looking at his bluish-gray jeans and black t-shirt covered by a dark gray trenchcoat. He slid back his fingers through his short-cropped, messy hair, which had just been freshly cut the night before. _Perfect amount of edge,_ the boy thought. 

He exited the bathroom and entered his bedroom right next to it, grabbing a bright green Nerf gun and some styrofoam bullets to go along with it. 

"Time to nerf the terfs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we get to the interesting parts. More soon. Later!


	3. The Terf Nerfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h

"Ready for day two of shameless bigotry and obnoxiousness?" Jane asked Daria as they walked into the school the next morning. 

"It's only day two?" Daria asked back. "I swear, it's felt like a thousand years since those terfs arrived." 

"This is gonna be a long semester." 

As the girls arrived at their lockers, however, they found pieces of paper not-so-discreetly shoved through the bottom of them. Looking confused, they pulled the papers out. 

_If you are reading this, you have been deemed worthy and are being recruited for the army I am forming against the transphobic menace that has infested our school._

_If you are interested, meet me on the roof of the school directly after. And TELL NO ONE!!!_

_-The Terf Nerfer_

"Terf Nerfer?" Jane asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. 

"Stupid, but catchy," said Daria. "Well, are you gonna go?" 

"Any chance to get rid of those wastes of space is a chance I'm willing to take," replied Jane.

"Me, too." 

In another part of the school, Quinn stood by her locker with the rest of the Fashion Club, who had all also received the same slips of paper. All except for one, anyway. 

"Why wasn't I invited?" Stacy asked, looking over Sandi's shoulder. "Why am I not worthy? Did I do something wrong? Does this Terf Nerfer think I'm ugly? Oh..." 

"Stop it, Stacy!" Sandi said, lightly shoving her away. "There's probably a very logical explanation for this. This Terf Nerfer probably saw you wear a blue skirt with a lime top last week. _We_ know it was a simple one-time mistake- or at least, I surely hope so- but some people pass judgement very quickly." 

"Oh, you're probably right!" Stacy said. "I'm such a failure!" She ran into the bathroom, tears running down her face.

"So, are we gonna go to this thing with the Terf Nerfer guy?" asked Quinn.

"Well, we'd have to miss the sale at Cashmen's," Sandi began, pondering, "but what kind of examples to society would we be if we allowed our fellow fashionably inclined to be discriminated against simply because they used to be men? We cannot let this injustice stand." 

"Yeeeaaaa, injustiiiice," added Tiffany. 

"We will go," Sandi said, invoking applause from Tiffany and a smile from Quinn.

* * *

The roof after school was full of students talking amongst each other and angrily conspiring against the terfs. 

"Man, this Terf Nerfer went all out," Daria said, standing next to Jane. 

"Yea," said Jane. "Even all the recurring background characters are here." 

"What?" Daria asked. 

"I still don't know if I'm doing the right thing," Jodie said, standing on another part of the roof with Mack, Brittany, and Kevin. "I mean, the new kids are jerks, but should we really retaliate with an army? Sounds kind of violent to me." 

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of them," Mack responded. 

"That's the spirit, Mack Daddy!" Kevin yelled. "We gotta kick some terf ass!" After a moment, though, he asked, "What's a terf again?" 

"People who have a problem with transgender people because they think they're attacking women," Mack replied. "What the new Russian kids are."

"Oh, yea, the people from the Arctic!" Kevin said. "Yea, let's take 'em down!" He pumped his fist while Brittany excitedly cheered. 

"For ONCE, Kevin, I AGREE with you!" Mr. Demartino growled from nearby. 

"What are you doing here, Mr. Demartino?" Brittany asked. 

"As you can SEE from this SLIP of PAPER," Mr. Demartino replied, holding up the invitation everyone else had gotten, "I was RECRUITED. Most likely because I HATE these TERFS as much as EVERYONE ELSE WITH A BRAIN DOES." 

The students' conversations were interrupted with a small cracking sound. They all looked to a platform on the roof where a young man stood holding a Nerf gun in the air. He lowered it, and looked to the crowd. 

He wore a dark trenchcoat over a black shirt and dark jeans. A black mask covered most of his face, making only his eyes and ruffled up, shortly cropped brown hair visible. 

"Students of Lawndale High and Mr. Demartino," the boy called out. His voice was higher pitched than expected, but he seemed to be putting in effort to make it sound lower than what it actually was. "If you are here, you have been recruited into my anti-terf army brigade." 

The boy then picked up a large box off of the ground. "I am the Terf Nerfer, and this box contains all of the Nerf guns I have been collecting since childhood. These will be the weapons we use against the Russian terf menace that has invaded our precious school." 

"Nerf guns?" Daria asked. "This has to be a freaking joke." 

"It is no joke, Miss Morgendorfer," Terf Nerfer said. "Believe me, the Nerf gun can inflict much more damage than what you may think. Now, will Anthony Demartino, Quinn Morgendorfer, and Jodie Landon come front and center?" 

The three looked surprised at their names being called, but obediently stood in front of the Terf Nerfer. 

"Mr. Demartino, you will be commander of the first regiment," Terf Nerfer said. "The soldiers under your command will be Brittany Taylor, Kevin Thompson, and Charles Ruttheimer III." 

Mr. Demartino groaned pitifully while Kevin and Brittany smiled. 

"The commander of the second regiment will be Quinn Morgendorfer," Terf Nerfer continued. "Under your command will be Sandi Griffin, Tiffany Blum-Deckler, and Daria Morgendorfer." This time, it was Daria and Quinn's turn to groan. 

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Terf Nerfer, sir," Sandi said, stepping forward a bit. "With all due respect, I am the president of the Fashion Club while Quinn is simply the vice president. Therefore, I believe that I should be commander of this-" 

"I made my decision," Terf Nerfer firmly said, cutting her off.  "Commander Morgendorfer is your superior, and that's final."

"Um, ok," Sandi responded sheepishly, stepping back. 

"Now, the third regiment will be led by Jodie Landon," Terf Nerfer continued. "Under her command will be Michael Mackenzie, Jane Lane, and Andrea Haley." 

"At least you get to work with tolerable people," muttered Daria, to which Jane shrugged and shot a sympathetic look. 

"The rest of you will be reserves," Terf Nerfer said. "Now, grab a Nerf gun out of the box. We meet back here tomorrow at 7 am to discuss battle plans. We will succeed, soldiers. We will nerf the terfs!" 

Everyone on the roof cheered, each rallying to the box to grab a Nerf gun and running down the stairs, continuing to cheer. 

"I've never seen students have so much excitement," Ms. Li cheerily observed, watching the students descend the stairs that went to the roof. "I wonder if they're excited for the new exchange students. I knew introducing them would be perfect for us!" 

"I'm not so sure if that's it, Ms. Li," Mr. O'Neill said. "They didn't seem to thrilled about their remarks about the transgender community." 

"Oh, nonsense," Ms. Li said back. 

Little did she know, a big storm was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are heating up. fourth walls are being broken. whoaaaa. come back soon for the thrilling continuation of Daria vs Terfs, coming soon to an internet near you. Later!


	4. Battle Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> padding

"You know, Daria," Quinn began as she prepared herself a bowl of cereal, "since you're under my command or whatever now, maybe you should start being more respectful of me." 

Daria didn't respond, sitting at the table with her head shoved in _On War_ by Carl von Clausewitz. 

"Daria!" whined Quinn. 

"Oh, did you say something?" Daria asked, barely looking up from her book.

"I am your commanding officer!" Quinn yelled. 

"When we're with that Terf Nerfer guy and your fashion twerps, yes," Daria said. "Speaking of which, I noticed only two of them were there. Aren't there usually four of you?" 

"Yea, but Stacy wasn't invited," replied Quinn. "Sandi thinks it's because she was wearing lime with blue last week, but I don't think that Terf Nerfer guy really cares for fashion much. I mean, look at all those dark colors he wore. They do _not_ coordinate at all with the Nerf guns we're using." 

"Girls?" The sisters turned to see their mother entering the kitchen with a quizzical look on her face. "It's 6:30 in the morning. School doesn't start for another hour and a half. What are you both doing up so early?" 

"Ummm..." Daria and Quinn said simultaneously, glancing at each other. 

"Early bird fashion emergency," said Quinn. "The girls want me to meet them ASAP so we can figure it out before they're seen in public." 

"And Daria?" asked Helen, turning to her other daughter. 

"I, uh, have to help Jane with some early morning art project," Daria said. 

After a few moments of looking skeptical, Helen simply shrugged and said, "Alright. Well, I have this big case I need to work on and need to be to my office first thing, so-" 

"Cool, Mom," Quinn said, cutting her off as she finished her breakfast and walked out the door. "Bye." 

"Yea, bye," said Daria, following her sister.

* * *

The kids and Mr. Demartino were once again gathered on the roof of the school. Most looked sleepy, especially Jane, who stood with messy hair and almost closed eyes next to Daria, who lightly smacked her in the head to wake her up a bit more as the Terf Nerfer once again took center.

"Hello, once again, my terf nerfing army," he said. "Today, we begin our battle. I want you all to stay with your squads throughout the whole day as much as possible, and always be prepared in case another regiment needs backup. 

"Now, there are five terfs: Svetlana, Sasha, Tatiana, Nikita, and Yana. Our first attack will be during Mr. Demartino's class, led by his regiment. Our next one will be during lunch, and will be led by the second regiment. The final attack will be from the third regiment in Mrs. Bennet's class.

"What we're going to do is, the commander of each squad will bait the terfs to say something transphobic, and then, on the commander's signal, all other members shoot their Nerfs as stealthily as possible. Remember to keep the guns in your backpack until the time comes, and shoot only when signalled to. Everyone understand?" 

"Yes, sir!" everyone on the roof cheered. 

"Good," Terf Nerfer said. "I must leave you now and assume my usual identity. But we will meet after school to further discuss. Now, move out!" 

Everyone once again rallied down the stairs. By this point, the early birds who ate breakfast or did homework in the cafeteria before school were arriving and making their way to the usual seats. Unfortunately, some of these students included the terfs, who received angry glares from everyone who had come down from the roof. 

"Just seeing their faces makes me wanna shoot 'em with a real gun," said Jane. "They deserve to burn. Burn, I say!" She raised her fists in the air and looked at the sky. 

"Calm down, tiger," Daria said. "Save it for Bennett's class."

"Jane, we're having a meeting to discuss our plans," Jodie said as she walked to the pair, accompanied by Mack and Andrea. 

"Oh, ok," Jane said. She followed them and said to Daria, "See ya." 

"We're having a meeting, too," Quinn said, suddenly grabbing Daria by the collar of her jacket and pulling her towards Sandi and Tiffany. "Come on."

"So when I start SAYING the things about TRANSGENDER people, I EXPECT you all to have your HANDS on your NERF GUNS ready to PULL 'EM OUT and FIRE," Mr. Demartino said to his regiment. "When it's TIME to SHOOT, I'll SIGNAL you by PULLING on the MAP. Even YOU IMBECILES can't miss that. UNDERSTAND?" 

"Yes, sir!" Brittany chirped. She then turned to Kevin and asked, "What was the signal, Kevvy?" 

"Um, could you repeat that?" asked Kevin. 

"Raaarrr~" Upchuck whispered while looking at some girls who were walking on the other side of the cafeteria. 

Mr. Demartino groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"So, like, I guess we'll have to sit together during lunch, obviously," Quinn said to her regiment, which garnered unimpressed looks from Sandi and Tiffany as they glared at Daria. 

"Um, can I just join in when we start the attack?" asked Daria. 

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Terf Nerfer said we have to stay together. Just please cooperate with me for once. Do you want to get rid of those terfs or not?" 

"Fine," Daria said.

"Anyway," Quinn continued, "there's no way we're gonna be able to sit near the terfs at lunch after the little scuffle they had with us yesterday. However, I saw which table they moved to. It was the one in the corner of the cafeteria closest to the girls' bathroom. Daria, Sandi, you'll go into the bathroom on my command, having your Nerf guns ready. Tiffany, you'll come with me and pass their table. We're gonna get a reaction out of them by talking about trans people in front of them. To signal you two, I'll throw one of my bracelets at the door. When you hear it hit, come out and we'll all make our move, then run back towards our table before they can even make sense of what happened. Got it?" 

"Gee, Quinn," Sandi said. "It's like- You- Um... I can't even insult you. That's a pretty good plan." 

"Yeeeaaa, gooood plaaaan," Tiffany said, nodding.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm genuinely impressed," Daria said. "Good job, Lieutenant." 

Quinn couldn't help but smile widely at the compliments. "Um, thanks. I guess that means we have an understanding."

"Our plan is simple," Jodie said to her teammates. "We're learning about insurance policies today. At some point, I'm gonna work in how sex change operations aren't covered by insurance to bait the terfs. When I raise my hand with two fingers up, you guys shoot." 

"What if you can't work that in?" asked Jane. 

"I'll find some way to," Jodie replied. "If not, I have a backup plan." 

"Gotcha," Jane said.

"So, now that I've EXPLAINED the PLAN for the THIRD TIME, are you all READY?" Mr. Demartino asked. 

"Yea!" the three in his group yelled simultaneously.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked her group.

"Indeed," Sandi answered.

"Yeeeaaaa," Tiffany answered at the same time.

"Affirmative," Daria answered at the same time as the other two.

"Are we all ready?" Jodie asked, raising her voice. 

"Yea!" responded Mack and Jane. 

"I guess," said Andrea. 

The three commanders nodded and ordered their troops to move out and go about their day. 

The battle had officially begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea and as a commenter on the last chapter reminded me, lesbophobes are just as awful as terfs and if you think that the Russian terfs are representative of all lesbians, fuck you and eat dirt bc a h u g e majority of lesbians are heckin great and hate terfs just as much as the rest of society that has any braincells does. thank you for coming to my ted talk. later!


End file.
